


Downcast

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Pun, Funny, Gen, Gwaine thinks he's funny, Like, Wordcount: 100, pun, right after, set after lancelot dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Low in spirit.





	Downcast

The wraiths are dead. Well, they’re back in the spirit realm? Gwaine isn’t sure, but he doesn’t really care. He’s just glad it’s over.

“Good gods this place is downcast!” He jokes to the other knights, most of whom are barely not dead themselves. 

“What?” Arthur makes the mistake of asking.

“It’s awfully downcast here.” Gwaine grins far too broadly. 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur grumbles 

“You know-” He sits up just far enough to see everyone’s reaction, “low in spirits?”

Cue all the knights groaning, Merlin falling over laughing, and Arthur throwing one gauntlet at Gwaine.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the prompt and knew Gwaine would be making a joke.


End file.
